


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.番外三

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [10]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 2





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.番外三

爱德蒙曾经说过，三个星期就三个星期，你当谁忍不住。  
爱德蒙是个有原则的人，君子一言驷马难追，他说出口的话绝对不会反悔——这里指，他说三个星期，那就是三个星期，他一天都不会多忍。  
天草被他按在床上的时候还有点懵，等到爱德蒙眯着眼表示“三个星期过了”他才反应过来，幽幽回答：“三个星期这种东西都是虚指好吗，我后天才过生日。”  
“二十世纪了相信科学吧，科学是严谨的，一天都不会偏差，说三个星期就三个星期，你别想再往后拖。”  
天草：“……”  
你不就是想上我吗，为什么一脸传播真理，你从基督教滑到什么奇怪的世界里去了吗，真的要和帕拉称兄道弟吗。  
心里的吐槽已经快要溢出喉咙，但天草及时掐住了所有可能进一步刺激爱德蒙的话：“……哦。”  
“哦什么哦。”  
“你不就是想和未成年上床吗，你个怪叔叔。”  
“别把我说得和恋童强奸犯一样。”  
天草在他身下将脑袋从一边晃到另一边再晃回来，最终还是慢悠悠道：“行吧，您不是。虽然我并没有答应您上床，但是您还是把我拎过来了；虽然法律上您现在和我做爱的话绝对构成强奸了，但是因为贵族没有不徇私枉法的，所以你说的都对。”  
爱德蒙当场就让他知道了什么叫徇私枉法，舌尖在他口腔内移动，从外擦着舌面一寸寸向内推再一点点收回来，那不是普通的吻，更像要把他的呼吸吞噬干净，“嗯……”天草确实感觉到了窒息，爱德蒙像要深入他体内，将什么注入——他稍微睁开眼，爱德蒙的眼睛离他太近，两人的视线交织在一起，像一场无声的争斗。  
但其中一方是天草，所以争斗快速地变成了默许。  
天草在他身下摊平身体，任由他拉开自己的衣服，将手掌贴在他胸口。心脏在爱德蒙手掌下跳动着，清晰的节拍传达到两人耳中。爱德蒙紧贴着他的身体，仿佛在试图从他的肌肤中获得一些他自己都不知道的东西。  
“想贴着听听吗？”  
天草只是开个玩笑，但爱德蒙真的附耳过来，像一个听着怀孕妻子腹中胎心的父亲般去听天草的心跳。他听到天草的声音，温柔又带着安抚性，像极了一场大雨后的晨曦：“怎么了？这有什么好听的？”  
“不知道。我又没听过别人的。”反正大多数人的心跳都是那么回事吧。三个过程一个循环，血液不断地流淌，心脏不停地泵动，这就算是一个活人了——生命不就是这么回事吗？  
爱德蒙不知道。他只知道自己越听越硬，身下这活着的、温暖的躯体是属于他的。他一点都不想让别人触碰，甚至不想让别人看到。他想缠着他，把他禁锢在自己的某个世界里，狠狠地占有和拥抱，不允许他逃离——可天草望过来的眸子影影绰绰，有一些比他更黑暗的深渊夹在目光里，却在碰到他的时候软化成一汪墨。  
“爱德——”  
爱德蒙咬他，像一条狼一样在他身上撕扯，下巴、脖颈、锁骨和胸膛，牙撕扯着皮肤，拉出清晰的红痕。他想咬开他的血肉去吮吸他的骨头，想把他的身体完全撕裂去强迫他看到自己拥抱自己，想挤进他的身体、融进他的血肉，或者把他融进自己的血肉——天草的手搭在他后背轻轻抚动，一声不吭地由着他，红色在肌肤上快速连成片，一层叠着一层，又混入青紫；爱德蒙掐他，啃咬、揉搓，血液在肌肤下涌动，炽热的温度包裹着他的身体。他的身体本来就比别人稍微凉一点，天草的热度让他眼前发黑。不知道为什么。他看着天草就想揍、看着他的脸就想杀人——有点奇怪，但不重要。天草就是能让他变得奇怪起来，想要实行暴力，但手真的落下时却又无力至极。  
“天草……”  
“放心。我在。”  
“我怎么就不能杀了你呢？”  
“爱德蒙，”天草一点都没被他吓到，“你这个人在床上有暴力倾向。”  
“别闹了，我明明下了床也有。”  
“那我教你个办法，”他拉过他的手，捧在自己手心，“用力，抓住，好——感觉到了吗？你在抓着我。我不会跑，你也不会失去我。你的手可以抓住一些东西，你已经不是只能为家人哭泣的孩子——我就在这里，你已经抓住了。”  
爱德蒙盯了他一会。  
那个动作持续了相当长的时间，只是看着——只是盯着罢了。  
然后他埋脸在天草胸前，一声不吭地继续舔，舌尖滑过已经发红发烫的肌肤，敏感的身体在他舌下颤抖着，足以被他轻松地叼在嘴里。他用鼻尖去蹭天草，将对方的气息和温度牢牢记住，就像他是被驯化的某样东西。他们好像就是在互相驯化，像小王子和狐狸，互相记忆，然后互相影响。  
爱德蒙又一次想起太久前天草搭在他太阳穴上的手指，他安抚他的神经，一点点地教会他放松和休息。  
“天草……”  
“我在。”  
“在什么在，我想上你。”爱德蒙反手拍在他脑袋上，“给许可，快。”  
“许可是可撤销的，也就是即使你快插进来了，我说不要，你也得立刻停止，不然还是强奸。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
很好，他现在脑子里全是徇私枉法，一点余地都没有。  
天草笑眯眯地被他又胡啃一通，他的手在他身体上移动，就像被他的肌肤吸着一般不愿挪开。最终还是天草吻了吻他的发顶：“好，我同意了还不行吗？来把。别这样，你一撒娇我就想欺负你。”  
爱德蒙默默掏出润滑液，先往他嘴里灌了一口。  
“咳……”润滑液就像某种胶体，但一碰热就立刻化成一汪水，天草呛咳着也没把它吐出来，幽怨地看着爱德蒙：“你好歹买个好喝点的味！”  
“好，我下次记得问问有没有辣椒酱。”爱德蒙怼起他来毫不嘴软，同时将手指往他身体里探。柔软的内部再一次包裹他，越是曾经到访过就越觉得无法自制，他的记忆被对方拉扯回之前的做爱，天草在他怀里——这个人现在完全属于他。不需要惊慌，也不需要争吵。他不会失去这个人，就像天草自己说的，他抓住了，那么即使天草想挣开，他也会继续钳着对方不许他挪动分毫。不可能。他不允许自己再一次地失去，不允许再一次地品尝空无一物的绝望。  
脑海里的那个他跪在贫民窟，不敢去父母坟前暴露自己还活着的事实，只能做一个连葬礼都没有出席的不孝子；现实中的他吻着天草的乳尖，蹭那颗小小的肉粒，将他拥有的东西划进自己的保护圈，再不肯放开哪怕一步。  
“嗯……”天草放松地叉开腿，任由他的手指在自己体内翻搅，肉壁努力适应他的进犯，整个人乖巧又温驯。他被一点点打开，爱德蒙的声音离他太近，近得他根本提不起抵抗的力气。到底是怎么回事呢。当你喜欢一个人的时候，他的掠夺性反而会让你觉得无奈，让你想要抚平他的不安，告诉他你在这里，告诉他他可以放心地拥抱你、没有任何人会将你夺走。他的手指在爱德蒙发间移动，任由他咬自己的胸膛，乳头被弄得发麻，细微的快感在身体里涌动，和灼热的炉火一起在他脑海里摇晃。被褥温暖又令人倦怠，不需要行动、只要放任对方就好。躺着赚高潮的绝佳机会——天草忍不住笑了笑，感觉到爱德蒙的阴茎抵在他穴口，小心地向内压。  
“不需要。”天草贴着他的耳朵低声道，“做你想做的。不用压制你自己，我想看的是你。”  
说完这话他就觉得自己今天很可能要被肏死在这里，而爱德蒙立刻印证了他的想法。阴茎直接突入身体，向深处压，肉棒拓开穴道而摩擦着软肉，湿润的内部完全包裹着他，像在刻意缠绕和吮吸阴茎一般。天草费力地喘过一口气，还没等他调整好自己，爱德蒙就在他体内动起来——根本不是正常地动。直接抽出又再次压入，反复地重复侵犯这一过程本身，穴道刚刚失去异物而拢起，又被立刻从穴口开始再次打开，“呃——啊，啊……爱德蒙、呃……别这样，唔……”天草在爱德蒙腰间移动，但立刻被他按住，“唔……唔，不行……这样、太、”有点奇怪。比起做爱更像是被反复地压迫，深入和侵犯一次接着一次，每一次都压过敏感的腺体再压回来，快感简直是被迫在身体里涌起，爱德蒙咬着他的皮肤，所以是趴在他胸口看他，眼里带着奇怪的火一样的东西，“呃……你、你别……”天草的阴茎蹭着爱德蒙腹部，他的掠夺性没有丝毫弱化，反而在试图让他的身体记住这一次次入侵，“爱德蒙！”  
“天草，”他哑着嗓子回答，“我很舒服。”  
天草没声了。  
他盯着他，抽出、深入、再抽出，一次又一次地将自己埋到深处、推进他身体最内侧，仿佛要顶穿他一般向里挤，在他小腹顶出鲜明的弧度。他没有碰别的地方，因而身体的全部感受都落在后方，天草能清晰地感觉到身体里他的动作，炽热的肉棒拔出再插入，让他浑身虚软，“啊，啊……”快乐一旦积累起来就无法再忽视，身体里流窜的热度让侵犯也变成了一种抚慰，他拔出时身体开始变得空虚，肉穴蠕动着想要获得些什么，他的爱人就这样缓慢而残忍地碾磨他的肉壁，让软肉在周围蠕动、包裹，“嗯、嗯……”身体开始融化，腰部在对方的攻击中瘫软，要是更剧烈些还好，他习惯了面对紧张的搏斗，但这样他就完全没办法。他皱紧眉，想要压下身体里的热度，但爱德蒙不允许。他的指尖突然搭在他后颈，太过没有预兆的刺激让天草全身一颤，“爱德蒙——嗯，唔……”他的舌再一次搅上他的，在他口腔里快速地移动，舌面，接着是侧面，转到下方，好像所有地方都被侵犯过一次，“嗯……”思维开始变得模糊。爱德蒙在一点点磨去他作为战士的那份戒备，温水煮青蛙式地吞没他。  
侵犯。比起肉体，灵魂的侵犯更加可怕，却也更加让人无法拒绝。  
天草垂下眼，感受着他的动作。他抽出再插入，每一次都好像比前一次更深入，在他体内一点点地试探，像要把他的每一寸探明。他好像自己也能感觉到自己体内到底哪里敏感，爱德蒙触碰的时候细微的不同的快乐在涌动，不仅是腺体，内部的某个点，某个擦过时会然他身上发软的地方，还有更深处越发空虚的东西……他的眼睛变得模糊，比起快乐更像是焦躁让他无法忍受，他的腰无法自控地挪动着，想要让对方深入得更多，想要被侵犯得更全面——这样的念头冒出时他就觉得自己完了。爱德蒙在吻他，夺取他的呼吸，拥抱他的身体——直到他咬对方一口，咬牙道：“快点！”  
爱德蒙的笑容如同得逞的某种动物。  
“嗯——嗯，嗯……”天草下一秒就有点后悔，阴茎在体内快速而可怕地律动，碾压肉壁、破开纠缠，连腹部的收缩都变成了消耗体能的工作，他被爱德蒙抬起大腿按着肏，对方的热度烫着他的身体，灼烧他的小腹，“啊……啊，哈啊……嗯……”在内部顶动的炽热快速将这份热度传达到身体各处，他的腰弹跳着，因为过分的喜悦摇晃，“不行、爱德蒙，啊，哈啊……”太突然了。身体被打开、被安抚和激活得太过，以至于这样的进犯没有丝毫痛楚，完全是纯粹的快乐在冲刷他的神经、折磨他的身体，“呃——”太舒服了。话语变得破碎，从脑海里漏出去，他被对方压着，来回地、反复地肏，甚至自己也没有任何反抗的想法，从胸膛直到大腿都在被带着移动，身体在自己的长发间摩擦，黑发沾着汗水，在灯光下发出淫靡的色泽，“呃，呃——”感知变得破碎，眼前摇晃的灯光和爱德蒙眼里的火焰混在一处，天草剧烈地喘息着，感觉自己手脚都不知道往哪放，爱德蒙终于占据了绝对的主动——他的阴茎在他体内碾压，顶弄，分不清到底是在侵犯穴道本身还是连着五脏六腑一起搅动，心脏跳得太快，好像对方的动作能直接顶到他的灵魂里，“呃——啊，哈啊……啊，爱德蒙、爱——”  
“天草，”那人的声音低沉地擦着他的耳膜，“你爱我吗？”  
“唔、啧……”你说什么废话。就连天草的耐心也在这样的进犯中无法维持，他拉着爱德蒙的肩膀把他往自己这边压，咬他的头发、啃他的耳朵，“唔……”说不出口。声音已经变成纯粹的呢喃，爱德蒙忽然向后退，顶着前列腺开始小幅度地晃，手掌压着他的小腹，让那可怜的腺体被来回地顶弄，“唔，呜……”不行、眼眶里的泪水完全忍不住，火焰从爱德蒙身上烧到他的大脑，将所有的自制力扯成碎片，“呜……啊，哈啊……”唾液在唇内聚集，他艰难地想要咽下去，又被爱德蒙吻住舔走，“嗯……”身体被他禁锢着。不仅是压制的问题，他完全把所有节奏握在手里，让天草无所适从，“唔，哈啊……啊……”  
“别哭了。怎么，说个爱我就这么难？”他的声音带着让天草一口咬在他掌根的笑意，爱德蒙擦着他的眼泪，将指尖点在自己舌上。简直就是故意吮吸给他看。他的舌包裹自己的指尖，手指轻轻弯曲再上下抽动，模拟着某种让天草特别想揍他的行动，“唔……你、嗯……爱、爱还不行么呃……啊，啊——”  
爱德蒙突然又滑向深处，激烈的快感让天草的大脑短暂地空白，随后他意识到自己抱着爱德蒙，搂住他的脖子，在他的进犯中呻吟，“啊——啊，哈啊……”身体痉挛着，穴道不住地收缩来迎合他的动作，眼泪就同时往下掉，爱德蒙的擦拭简直就是火上浇油，“唔……你、嗯……”里面、太深了，完全无法思考的深度，他感觉自己整个人都被爱德蒙的阴茎穿着，大脑里只有他移动的节律他，他的手在他身上抚摸，后背、腰肢再到大腿，从后面抚摸到侧面，最后缠住他的长发勾弄，“呃……”完全看不清东西。太过分了。身体好像不再属于自己，只能感受到激烈的心跳和自己带着哭腔的呻吟，天草试着蜷起来，在他身下把自己团成一团，大腿贴着胸腹，手抱着膝盖；他有点分不清这到底是保护自己还是让爱德蒙侵犯得更深，但是都无所谓。爱德蒙在他体内——是爱德蒙，所以无所谓。  
“呜……”再一次的深入，他有点分不清自己到底有没有高潮，身体异常地兴奋着，爱德蒙的阴茎突破收紧的穴肉继续顶，迫使他在顶端停留。眼前的世界变得飘忽，大脑和穴道都停留在一阵阵冲刷着神经的快感里，他绞紧、被肏得更狠、再一次地绞紧，声音已经发不出来，像某种小动物般低泣着，“唔，呜……”  
他像在海里向下沉，然后突然触到坚实的陆地。  
大脑依旧轻飘飘空荡荡的，眼前好像全是杂乱的噪点。  
“呜……”开口时发出的仍是细弱的哽咽，胸膛随着喘息起伏，大脑变成了某种粘稠的、无法被搅拌的东西，试图思考时只得到一个“好累”的结论，全身又软又热，好像一闭眼就能睡过去。爱德蒙在他头顶盯着他，而他用绝对真正智商低于平均水平的目光回视。  
“还好么？”  
“……让我睡。”天草根本没办法处理他的话，“晚安……”  
“嗯，”爱德蒙的手指搭在他脸侧，轻轻地抚摸着，“晚安，助手先生。”


End file.
